


Relax Yourself

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Makeouts, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, the ot3 i never knew i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Leia finds Poe and Finn exactly where BB-8 said they would be (down the hill, smoking spice and sucking face and gettinghandsy!).





	Relax Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hegemony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegemony/gifts).



> happiest of happy birthdays to the lady responsible not just for my renewed love of shotgunning, but so much character exploration through porn that we deserve MFAs at this point. thanks, buddy, & here's to another filthy year ♥
> 
> title & epigraph from ATCQ, Electric Relaxation.

> _Shorty let me tell you about my only vice_  
>  _It has to do with lots of loving and it ain't nothing nice_ \- Tribe Called Quest, "Electric Relaxation"

The first phase of night here is moonless and close. Her sensible boots steady her steps as she picks her way through the dark, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Even Connix's spare dress jacket is too big on her; if she straightens up, she's afraid it will slip sheer off her shoulders.

She finds Poe and Finn exactly where BB-8 said they would be ( _down the hill, smoking spice and sucking face and getting **handsy**!_ ).

They have a small lavender crystal lamp going. It's not strong enough to do more than pick out their strongest features and set them glowing against the dark.

Poe is sprawled against Finn's chest, the pipe balanced precariously on his knee. His lips are beestung from kissing. He blinks rapidly, giggling a little.

"Don't get up," Leia says. "I'm joining you, not stopping you."

"General?" He grabs for the pipe, then realizes she's already seen it. He holds it at arms' length, but it's not clear whether he's showing it off, presenting it as evidence, or offering it to her. "This isn't mine."

"You're a terrible liar," she says and sinks to a graceful crouch, then sits back, folding her legs. "You know that, right?"

"I'm not the _worst_ ," he mumbles. "I'm a spy. Sometimes."

"We might need to rethink that," she says, smiling a little. "When we have more than a skeleton crew."

Finn laughs at that and she winks at him. Between them, Poe shifts uneasily, unsure if he's being made fun of. He still holds the pipe up, so he shrugs and takes another hit.

Leia coughs softly. Eyes widening, Poe moves to hand over the pipe. Finn buries his face against Poe's neck; he might be sniffing, kissing, or hiding a laugh.

Leia doesn't take the pipe. Instead, she leans slightly forward and tilts her head. "Would you mind?" 

"Uh." 

Finn pinches Poe, hard, with both hands. He bites the knob at the base of Poe's neck for good measure. "You heard the general."

Leia's smile glimmers at the corners of her mouth. "Come on, Dameron. I'm not going to eat you."

"Yeah, but. Uh." Poe shakes his head, then drags a hand through his hair. When he sits all the way up, the spice effervesces up his spine to fill his skull with radiant bubbles. "You..."

"Ma'am," Finn says over Poe's shoulder. "I could—"

Poe twists around, spluttering. "I got it!"

"I'd be happy to help," Finn says while Poe scowls and mutters and takes up the pipe. "That's all. Just offering to lend a hand."

"Thank you," Leia tells him. "Let's see how Poe does first, shall we?"

Nodding, Finn settles back, his hands on Poe's waist. His thumbs trace slow arcs over the warm skin under Poe's jersey. Bent to the pipe, Poe holds the tapered lighter just over the crumbled spice until the water bubbles and the rosy steam breaks against his chin.

He sets the pipe down and reaches for Leia. She meets him with a hand on his shoulder. Poe cups the side of her neck, fingers tucked into the weight of her braids, and kisses her as softly as a sigh. Leia murmurs something, wriggles closer and twists her fist into the fabric of Poe's jersey. Her mouth opens, her kiss deepens, and Poe exhales into her. His thoughts zip and flash, fragmentary and incoherent, steaming away as soon as they appear, while she sucks on his mouth and squirms closer and soon sags against his chest. Her lips slip down the length of his throat as Poe sinks back against Finn with the general curled against him.

Finn kisses Poe's forehead, his temple, the tip of his nose. When he wraps his arms around them both, Poe keeps kissing him, working his tongue deeper, squirming closer.

Overhead, the stars are bright and unfamiliar, quivering behind the steam wreathing their heads.

"Well, now. That," Leia says after an awfully long pause, "Is the shit."

Just before moonrise, Finn lights the next bowl. They're sprawled back against him, Poe sweaty-damp, Leia light and sweet. Finn takes as much steam into his lungs as he can, then passes it to Poe's mouth. He leans back on one elbow, pipe warming his hand, watching Poe share it with Leia.

Novel as the sight is, there's something, in their shared gentleness and big, depthless eyes, that seems familiar. Finn's more than stoned enough to think at length about how they _fit_ together. Look like each other and _know_ each other. Her hand, bare of any rings these days, tangled in Poe's hair; his arm around her waist, holding her up, letting her rest.

Then she nudges Poe aside— _move it, mutineer_ —to kiss Finn. Barely more substantial than steam, she wraps an arm around his waist and kisses him with soft, Poe-flavored mouth. 

Finn's life is nothing like it was supposed to be and it changes every single day.

"Okay, that's..." Poe sounds hoarse. "Surprisingly awesome."

Leia laughs against Finn's mouth, then tucks herself into the curve of his arm. She opens her arms and gathers Poe in.

"Is the bowl killed?" she asks later.

"Yeah," Finn says. "I could—"

"No. You're not going anywhere, either of you."

Poe tugs Leia's jacket closed. "Good to know, ma'am."


End file.
